


'Did you just hiss at me, Potter?'

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Parseltongue Kink, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, quidditch kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: Draco's parseltongue kink





	'Did you just hiss at me, Potter?'

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

'Because you're a cheating, sneaking, bloody Slytherin bastard! THAT'S WHY!' Harry shouted, feeling his rage flare higher at the indifferent look on Malfoy's face. He'd cheated. He'd bloody cheated and then had the nerve to tell Madame Hooch - right in front of Harry - 'Potter's just a sore loser.'

'Come on now, Potter,' Malfoy said, 'I don't need to cheat to beat you nowadays. You know you've been missing team practices. All that fan mail and those photo sessions, I expect,' Malfoy's familiar smirk wound him up even tighter. 

'You bloody well know I hate those - you know they make me - AGH,' he shouted. ' _Why do you get under my damned skin so much!_ ' he spat.

'Did you just _hiss_ at me, Potter?' Malfoy demanded, the look on his face changing from taunting to intense in an instant.

Harry was shocked out of his rant at the abrupt change in Malfoy's behaviour. He'd stepped forward, eyes darkening as he watched Harry's mouth.  
'Say something else,' Malfoy said.

Harry stared at him, 'Wha- what?'  
Malfoy's eyes flashed up to meet his and his face was impatient now. 'In parseltongue, idiot.'

Harry hesitated, not sure why the other boy wanted him to use that language again - he hadn't even meant to - it just slipped out sometimes, when he was really angry or … _or really turned on_ , his mind supplied unhelpfully.  
Malfoy stepped forward and Harry took a step back, until his back was hard against the wall of the broom shed. 

'Say something else in parseltongue, Potter,' Malfoy said, eyes on Harry's mouth again.  
Harry swallowed and let the hissing, sibilant sounds flow from his mouth, ' _I don't understand you at all_ ,' he said. Encouraged by the fascination on Malfoy's face, he continued, ' _One minute you say you want to be friends, the next you're working me up like you want us to go back to being enemies._ ' 

Malfoy had stepped closer again and his grey eyes met Harry's as he finished speaking. His look contained an intense hunger that stirred something in Harry's chest to life. Malfoy leaned in, until they were almost touching. Harry didn't move, didn't let his hands reach out.  
'Ask me to kiss you, Potter,' Malfoy said, his voice a whisper against Harry's skin.

The hiss of sound was lost as their lips met.


End file.
